1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to alignment apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shaft alignment apparatus wherein the same utilizes a yoke mountable to a first shaft to position the first shaft in alignment with a second shaft utilizing a dial indicator micrometer alignment apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shaft alignment apparatus is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, the prior art apparatus has utilized devices that have been of a cumbersome or expansive organization limiting their efficient and effective utilization. The instant invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing an apparatus securable to a first shaft with an adjustable "W" clamp to accommodate thereby shafts of varying diameters and align such shafts with further shafts in an efficient manner. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,897 to Muller wherein an apparatus is set forth to coaxially mount a tool between opposed shafts to position their alignment. The deficiencies of such a device is in that unless opposed and aligned shafts are relatively close together, the apparatus is not readily adaptable to accommodate the shafts at extended distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,126 to Banks set forth an alignment apparatus wherein a single support shaft includes a plurality of opposed anchors that are positionable upon opposed tools with indicators directed from the single shaft to gauge alignment of the opposed shaft portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,114 to Woyton provides for a plurality of spaced beams positionable on opposed sides of a coupling to gauge and measure the coupling and enable alignment thereof such a coupling to ensure its positioning relative to opposed sides of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,328 to Massey provides a shaft alignment device wherein a plurality of clamps are securable to opposed shafts with parallel spaced gauging apparatus spanning the distance between the two clamps to gauge proper alignment between the opposed shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,264 to Zatezalo sets forth a method utilizing a plurality of shafts and micrometers to position opposed shafts relative to one another to enable gauging of their proper alignment.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved shaft alignment apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.